Wicked Potter
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: Crossover with Wicked lovely and HP, Harry get abandoned in America, then was kidnapped by the King of Summer fairy. Now he must choose his old life or this new, interesting one. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

: A Wicked Lovely (Melissa Marr) and Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) crossover:

Chapter 1

A boy of 17 years walked down a dark, (what he thought was) deserted street of Huntsdale, and was thinking 'Perfect, I am in a different country, my family-who took me there- abandoned me, and now I have no where to go.' Life could not be any worse for Harry Potter; that was until huge drops of rain fell from the cloudy sky. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, 'Damn'.

He was lucky, that in his stuff that he had, there was an umbrella (how that got there, we will never know).He sat on a bench, but not before kicking it…hard. He let his head fall back and thought 'Why am I not surprised'. He crossed his hands over his chest and the umbrella was still in his hand.

On the bench across from him, was two fairies, invisible to humans. One, a man, with silver hair-like metal and had a black sun tattoo on his neck and a woman with long white hair and blue lips like that of the dead and a wolf on her right. Both looked at the human with interest and in the man's case, awe. Keenan, King of Summer, and Donia, Queen of winter were walking when they saw the boy and Keenan fell in love…again.

Keenan found out a few years ago that he didn't just like women, he liked men too. To Keenan, Harry looked gorgeous, standing a 5 foot 4 inches, with black messy hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled. He looked even more beautiful in the rain, drenched, with drops of water clinging to him. Keenan thought to himself-with a smirk, 'and he is all mine'.

'Yep,' Keenan thought, 'he is all mine and no one else will be aloud to even look at him in a wrong way. He will be my prince; no one else will be aloud to touch him ever again.' Keenan smirked as he stared at what was his. Donia shook her head and smiled at the summer king; "You are smitten with this one, yes?" Keenan glanced at her before turning his gaze back to the raven haired beauty. "Yes, Donia, but he more than just a smitten, he is the one; the one that will be mine forever, there will be absolutely no other." He said as he memorized each move the boy made.

Turning you attention back to the 'boy' or Harry as he is named, he was thinking of a way to contact someone from England when a 'POP' was heard. Then Harry was jumped and knocked over the bench on to the ground with a black, shaggy dog over him. "Damn it Padfoot! You're drooling!" Then Harry paused, 'wait', he thought, "Padfoot?" he said with confusion. 'How is he here?'

"Ok, Padfoot, get off Harry now please.", said a smirking Remus. Harry smiled at him, "Hey Remy, what's up?" he then frowned, "Moony! I told you never to call me 'Harry' to call me 'Ry'" (A/N- pronounced like Ree) Remus let out a bark of a laugh and said, "Ok, 'Ry', but really we are going to a hotel tonight and catching a flight to England tomorrow, so Padfoot get off him!"

Keenan's eye widened, 'No! They would not take his Prince away!' Donia was thinking something else, 'Where did those two come from, they seemed to come out of nowhere.' So she nudged Keenan and shared her thoughts with him and soon he was trying to understand too. They heard 'Ry' ask the man, "Why not apparate?" and the guy, 'Remy', said "because it's too far and too many people to transport at one time."

"What is 'apparate' Donia?" Keenan asked the Queen beside him. Donia glared at him and snapped, "How the hell should I know? You have lived longer than I have, idiot." Keenan, raised an eyebrow at her and was about to comment back when he saw, in the corner of his eye, 'Remy' put his hand on _his _boy. He growled low in his throat, and if it weren't for Donia, he would have attacked.

They saw Keenan's new obsession, glance their way and looked like he was going to come forward, then shook his head and turn away. "Well than, Professor," said the smirking teenager, "lead on, I am getting horribly soaked." Then the 'Professor just smacked him on the back of the head and said, "Imp."

**The next Day:**

Keenan and Donia sat outside the hotel the next day with two of the fairy guards. "I want you to stop any plane heading for England, leaving from any nearby airports." Keenan told them, and they nodded and left to report to other fairies, to help out. "I do not want what is mine to be leaving this country, I need a few days and soon he will never even think of leaving my side." He said to Queen Donia in his 'kingly' attitude.

The Queen rolled his eyes, and shook her head, praying for this boy and what will become of him. Said boy walked out of the hotel with the dog and the man by his side. "So Harry, have you heard from Draco, Ron or Hermione this summer?" 'Harry' shook his head and replied, "No I sent Hedwig to Ron's before I left." Remus shook his head. "Well what will you tell them when you get back?" Harry looked at him and shrugged, "No clue but hell if I am getting anywhere near Draco and Hermione when they are told."

Remus stopped walking and looked at Harry, "Why?" Harry put his hands on his hips and looked at him like he should know. "Well you know those two, both are extremely protective of me. I mean Ron is too, but he mellow; Hermione thinks of me her little brother that needs extra protection, and Draco-he is my boyfriend and has beaten up five guys for me. Hermione would crush me to death and cry her eyes out and Draco would lock me in a room for a week till he is sure I am safe."

Keenan glared at nothing as he took in the fact that _his_ Harry had a boyfriend. 'That would not due', he told himself, and he would have to fix that. "So to the airport." said the man. Harry looked at his old professor and asked, "Remus, have you ever been on a muggle plane?" 'Muggle?' both Donia and Keenan asked to themselves. "Yes Harry, once before, to fly to Australia because…well don't ask why; it's complicated."

When the two got there, people were running around screaming; 'what was going on?' thought the Remus, Sirius and Harry. While they were trying to find out what was wrong, they got lost in a sea of people, loosing each other in the process. That worked out well for Keenan as he took out a cloth and some Chloroform and covered Harry's mouth with it. Harry struggled at first but than sank into darkness and the last thing he remembered was someone holding on to him as if he were some delicate china (A/N-you know plate's cups etc…).

Keenan stared down at his future lover as he carried him back to where he lived. His love looked even more beautiful up close, with rose petal lips- so lush and full; high cheekbones that held a tinge of pink. He had also long, dark eyelashes and perfectly arched eyebrows. Keenan wished that those eyes would open to reveal the deep green orbs that he had come to love.

In his unconscious state, Harry snuggled closer to the King, which made him smile. 'Yes' Keenan, King of Summer thought, 'things will be great.'

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The airport finally cleared and Remus and Padfoot, were left searching for their missing godson. 'Where could he be?' Remus and Padfoot, or Sirius, both thought as they searched inside and out. Padfoot sniffed the floor, trying to find a trail of Harry's scent; he found one, but also a strong scent of chloroform. Padfoot barked to get his friend and lover's attention. Remus, with his heightened senses also smelled the chloroform; "Fuck" Remus curse aloud to himself.

So after grabbing hold of Sirius and finding a place where there was no one around, he apparated them both to England-which took a lot out of Remus- and headed to #12 Grimmwald Place to find help.

Unknown Location:

Harry felt his head pounding hard as he slowly regained consciousness and fought hard to keep his eyes closed from the inevitable blinding light. He groaned and pulled the covers that were on him so that they were over his head. He then tried to get as comfortable as possible, trying to go back to sleep and not face the day ahead of him.

Then all of a sudden memories of what last occurred before his lost conscious came flooding back. Harry shot up hard with wide eyes and took in the sight of what was around him. The room was in no way familiar and had nothing in it that would show whose it was. It was to say in the least, a guest room. The walls were a crème color and the window had a blue border to highlight it. There was a blue carpet (the same color blue as the border) and he was sitting on abed that had a blue and cream covers and pillows. The frame of the bed was mahogany, as well as the two dressers and the night stand.

The boy-who-lived swung his feet over the edge and touched the floor with his bare feet. It was then he was conscious as to what exactly he was wearing. He was wearing the same pants as before, but only that; he had no shirt and his socks and shoes were missing as well. Whoever kidnapped him, either tried to make him as comfortable as possible or was some sick- pervert.

'How am I going to get in contact with the order this time?' Harry thought as he swung his feet back and forth and chewed his lip as he always did when nervous. Harry had been kidnapped before probably 7 times now and so it was not so shocking as to find he was again. He knew what to do in all sorts of situations of kidnap, and that was to wait patiently and plan ahead.

As Harry was planning of an escape, downstairs of the same house that Harry was currently in, the King and Queen of Summer sat at the kitchen table discussing 'said boy' that was upstairs.

"What do you think of him, Aislinn" Keenan asked his companion.

Aislinn raised a brow and sipped her tea out of a white and blue teacup that displayed oriental patterns. She then answered

"I can not judge him as I have never met him, but must I ask what will you tell him when he wakes up and finds himself kidnapped?"

Keenan scowled at the woman in front of him, before raising his head in a dignified way that showed that he was King.

"I will tell him the truth and that no harm will come to him and that he will stay with me forever." He stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Aislinn coughed in her tea cup and looked at the King in amusement.

"Yes, I can see that going down with him OK," Aislinn snorted "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Keenan. You could make a grave mistake if you don't take in account his feelings or his opinion. "

Keenan sighed and sipped his own tea, and placing it on the table before standing up. "I will see if my love is awake." He said before walking out of the kitchen and heading for the stairs.

In the room with Harry, you could see him lying down on the bed he woke up in and stared at the ceiling. He looked as though he were bored, but in reality was going over the check list on what to do and not to do. He had his wand clutched in his hand-that he found on the nightstand- and he tensed when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

A couple of seconds later and the door across from his bed slowly opened.


	3. AN

A/N-

Ok so I am really glad people liked my story; for those who did not like my spelling and grammar; I've got to tell you- I love writing!!! But I suck in English; I swear I do. It does not surprise me one bit that my spelling and grammar are a little off. See while I am writing this I have already counted three misspelled words (not there anymore-don't look)!!

OK if you have never read Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr, than why are you reading this story??? I am joking if you haven't-get the book –incredible book!!

-SlyBlackEve


End file.
